


it's all in the delivery

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, Matchmaker Darach, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Non-Evil Jennifer Blake, Not Quite Facials, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Blake seems to steel herself. “Sex. Sex with werewolves. Sex with Derek…”</p>
<p>Stiles’ jaw falls open, because that is not something he’d have expected his teacher to ask him. “Despite what some kanima-wielding, serial killing, zombie psychos like to believe, I don’t know Derek like that. But, I don’t know… he seems like he’d be possessive, maybe? And of course being a werewolf he’d probably have really good stamina and a really short refractory period… Isn’t this something you should be asking him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all in the delivery

**Author's Note:**

> It's just an excuse to write sex. Because that's pretty much what this is.
> 
> I was texting my friend funny pick up lines and then I wanted to write and this is what happened, so...
> 
> I wrote, I reread it, and then I was OMG!! Yeah, it's straight up porn. I'm not used to writing threesomes, let alone female-male sex, so if anything is weird or off, just let me know.
> 
> And Jennifer is not bad in this. She's actually kind of a matchmaker. (When I finally got around to watching 3a, I actually kind of liked her... I have yet to watch 3b, so, shhh.)

Stiles isn’t sure why it doesn’t occur to him when he sees her, why it makes sense that she’s here instead of long gone like she’s supposed to be, but one day (he thinks) he has to ask Ms. Blake a question about one of the assignments. He stays late – not that it’s a problem. She usually stays late – new teacher, wants to make the best impression. And Harris has spent the last hour trying to torture him with silence and stillness. (Actually, now that he thinks about it… that could have been a big part of it.)

 

He waits until the halls are cleared, most of the teachers and cleaning staff long gone, but she’s still sitting at her desk, flipping through essays turned in earlier. She smiles up at him when he steps into the room, and speaks before he has a chance. “You’re pretty close with Derek, right?”

 

Stiles frowns because he wouldn’t really consider them _close_ but…. “Uh, we have a mutual lifesaving understanding thing. But _close_ … I, uh… not really?” His hands are moving as he talks, even though he’s not sure what he’s doing with them.

 

Ms. Blake taps a red pen against the wood of her desk. “You spent the summer together, though.”

 

Stiles isn’t sure it’s a question or a statement so he just shrugs. “I helped him with some stuff.” She smiles at him, a weird little thing that might be flirtatious if it wasn’t coming from his teacher. _And Derek’s girlfriend._ Jesus, how did that even happen? “So you’re dating Derek now and whatever?”

 

Ms. Blake chuckles lightly and she licks her lips. “Yeah, something like that. Do you know a lot about…” She lowers her voice and side-eyes the door even though they’re probably the only two people left in the school. “ _Werewolves_? About habits and… well, habits?”

 

Stiles snorts and leans his hip against side of the desk, waves a hand in the air. “Pssht, yeah. I think it might be different for born and bitten. Violence seems to be the main form of communication, although that could just be the Hales. And of course the whole full moon thing. I mean, there’s a lot of stuff to know. If you have a specific question…?”

 

Ms. Blake seems to steel herself. “Sex. Sex with werewolves. Sex with _Derek_ …”

 

Stiles’ jaw falls open, because that is not something he’d have expected his teacher to ask him. “Despite what some kanima-wielding, serial killing, zombie psychos like to believe, I don’t know Derek _like that_. But, I don’t know… he seems like he’d be possessive, maybe? And of course being a werewolf he’d probably have really good stamina and a really short refractory period… Isn’t this something you should be asking him?”

 

She grins that flirtatious thing again. “I’m not sure you’ve noticed this Stiles, but Derek’s not exactly talkative and open.” She leans over the desk towards him and lowers her voice again. Her shirt has more buttons undone then it did earlier during class and when she shifts, it gives him the perfect view of her chest, soft looking and round, pressed together by the sheer lace of her bra. It’s kind of inappropriate, but Stiles isn’t going to complain. “Although, one thing? He _hates_ condoms. It might be a scent thing – that’s a thing, right? Or maybe a breeding thing, but it’s surprisingly nice.”

 

She leans back, but drags one finger down his forearm. “There’s a lot to be done with an Alpha’s seed, Stiles. I should probably tell him to be more careful. Or…” Ms. Blake grabs his wrist and pulls him around the desk until he’s standing between her knees. “I think you want his cock as much as I do.” She curls a hand around the back of his neck and makes him bend until his face is pressed between her breasts, his nose buried in her cleavage and her voice in his ear. “ _Hot_ and _heavy_ , pulsing thick inside, thrusting like an animal, grunting because it’s just so tight… he likes nipples too.” She brings one of his hands to the curve of her bra and he can feel her nipple beneath his finger, hard and rosy behind the lace.

 

He’s not sure why he’s doing this, why he’s pulling aside sheer fabric and dragging his tongue across pebbled flesh. The top of her bra is going to be wet from his saliva, it’s going to smell like him, like his lust, and later Derek is going to taste him there. Abruptly, he pulls back, but not far, close enough that his breath puffs quick over her nipple, chills it in the air now that it’s no longer hot in his mouth. “Derek… Derek’s going to…”

 

“Derek’s going to smell you on me and he’s going to punish you.” The way she says it makes him think that that’s probably a good thing. She pulls him back to her breast and moans at the contact. “He’ll split you open on his cock, fuck you hard until you’re crying, until you’re wrung dry from coming too much, and then he’ll come inside you, fill you up until you’re swelling with it, and then he’ll come again, and again, until you’re so full it hurts. And then he’ll let me plug you up and make you watch while he fucks me.”

 

His hands, unknowing to him, have found their way beneath her skirt, hiked it up until it’s at her hips. When he looks, her underwear is wet. He’s losing his mind. She spreads her legs for him and then pushes at him until he’s kneeling. “Taste him,” she says, and pulls her panties aside.

 

Stiles stares for a moment. Her pubic hair is trimmed and neat and when he presses his thumb to her clit and pulls apart her pussy lips, he sees the white of Derek’s come slipping out of her. He drags his tongue through the mess, tasting bitter and salt and sex, and wants more. He eats her out from beneath her desk, her breasts bared and teased hard beneath her fingertips, and he doesn’t stop to think about the fact that they’re still at school.

 

He pulls his dick out while his face is still between her thighs, tongue heavy with the combined taste of Derek and Ms. Blake, and starts jerking himself. He thinks he’s close when she finally comes, her juices wetting his mouth, running down his chin; he keeps going even though she’s twitching with the force of her orgasm. Before he can come, she pushes him back and sweeps aside the papers on her desk, sits there instead. She spreads her thighs again, wide and wet. “Fuck me,” she says, angling his dick.

 

“I don’t have—” he starts, but stops when he’s engulfed in her heat, looks down to see her cunt quivering around his cock. “Oh my _god_.” He shakes his head. “Condom, what about?”

 

“I let a virile, young werewolf come inside me. What’s the harm in letting you?”

 

So he fucks her. Bare. Right there in the classroom he sees her in five times a week. He doesn’t last long. She’s his first, so it’s not a surprise, but she’s hot and slick and tight around him and he has a face full of her tits and god a guy could get used to this. He doesn’t pull out because she doesn’t tell him too, just seizes and unloads inside her. It takes him a moment to come back to himself and when he does he can feel his release slipping out of her around his softening dick and it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever felt.

 

“Uh, Ms. Blake?”

 

She chuckles and the sound reverberates in his skull. “I think it’s safe to say you can call me Jennifer now. At least outside of class.”

 

Stiles hums and watches where they’re still connected. It’s sloppy, and if it didn’t feel so good it’d probably be a little gross. “Am I supposed to clean you up now?”

 

“Maybe we should leave it for Derek, show him how much you get off on thinking about him turning you into his bitch.”

 

“I think I can see for myself, thanks.”

 

Stiles jerks back and he must make quite a sight, standing in front of a freshly fucked Jennifer, his dick a wet mess hanging out in the open v of his jeans. Derek is in the doorway, arms crossed, and the look on his face doesn’t look like he’s in a (good) punishing mood. Although, now that he looks, the hard line of Derek’s cock is easy to see despite the dark jeans. He’s really hoping what Jennifer said earlier is true and is going to happen.

 

“My place,” Derek growls, eyes glowing red. “ _Now_.”

 

*

 

Before Stiles gets out of the jeep, parked beside Derek’s and Jennifer’s cars (they’re already inside, waiting for him), he texts his dad to let him know he’s staying at Scott’s, and then texts Scott to let him know to cover for him and that if he doesn’t hear from Stiles by Monday, it’s a good bet that he’s dead.

 

He takes the stairs because it’s slower, and takes a deep breath to prepare himself for extreme torture and bodily harm before pushing the door open and closing it solidly behind him. It sounds a lot like finality. He looks around, expects to see Derek and Jennifer on the couch or in the kitchen or at the table in front of the crazy big windows, but they’re nowhere to be seen. He even checks the bathroom, just in case, but it’s empty.

 

Upstairs then. Halfway up the spiral staircase, he hears and ominous creaking and the now-familiar sound of breathy moans. He trips up the last half of the stairs and lands on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed. Somewhere between parking and Stiles ensuring Scott he wasn’t in any kind of trouble, Derek and Jennifer lost their clothes.

 

The first thing he sees is Derek’s dick buried deep in Jennifer’s cunt, wet with the mess Stiles left their earlier. Derek is fucking her now. They’re both on the bed, sitting up, Jennifer’s back to Derek’s chest, his arms wrapped tight around her as he thrusts; her head is thrown back and he’s mouthing bruises into her neck. Without looking, she beckons him closer.

 

Derek’s dick is bare, just like she told him, and crawling forward and up onto the bed, Stiles settles between their legs and watches for a minute. Or he would have, if Derek didn’t reach one hand up and yank and Stiles’ hair until his face is pressed against Derek’s surprisingly hairless balls – although Stiles really shouldn’t expect different. The man’s a werewolf with a hairless chest.

 

Stiles opens his mouth and lets Derek guide him, noses against Jennifer’s swollen clit, licks against her entrance stretched tight around Derek’s girth, and suckles Derek’s balls. “Fuck yes,” he hears, and he’s not sure which of the three of them say it. Maybe all of them. He can feel Derek come, the base of his dick twitching against Stiles’ tongue; he focuses on licking Jen until she comes too.

 

Derek’s still hard dick – best werewolf power ever – smacks him in the cheek when he slides out of Jen’s pussy. Stiles lets it slick a path across the side of his face as he laps the sloppy hole beneath his lips. His own dick is hard too, but he’s not sure if he should bring it out or keep it in his pants. Literally.

 

When Jennifer finally shoves him away, she settles beside Derek with a blissed out smile on her face. “His mouth is great, Derek,” she says.

 

Derek’s dick is, quite frankly, kind of beautiful. Not that Jen’s pussy wasn’t beautiful too. They’re both pink and soft and used for amazing things (like fucking his mouth). Stiles tongues the slit of Derek’s dickhead, and wraps his lips around the crown, fingers brushing against the veins that pulse at his touch. It occurs to him after a moment of being stared at and not changing anything except his tongue’s movement that he’s pretty much frenching Derek’s dick.

 

“Fuck my mouth,” he says when he sits back. He pulls his shirt off but doesn’t bother with his jeans. He’s never taken a dick before, in his mouth or anywhere else (except his hand, but that was his own dick and therefore doesn’t count), but he’s shoved enough stuff into his mouth before to know that he’d probably do okay.

 

He gags a little when Derek thrusts in, and it takes him a few tries  to get a good rhythm down that he doesn’t completely choke and-or suffocate. Derek is still thrusting wildly when he comes, and the shock of it makes Stiles pull back, swallowing on instinct, so that the rest of Derek’s release falls in splatters on Stile’s chin and all along his neck. He watches Derek’s face, the complete openness of it, the blissed out emotion of orgasm, and coaxes the last of it out with his mouth.

 

Taken in a moment of spontaneity, Stiles surges up so that he’s in Derek’s lap. The suddenness of it makes them drop backwards onto the mattress, but it doesn’t keep Stiles from what he wants to do. Derek’s mouth is still open from where Stiles completely blew his mind, and he takes that opening, literally, and uses his tongue to push the come in his mouth into Derek’s. It turns into a messy kiss and has Stiles rutting against the hard line of abs beneath him.

 

Behind him, Jennifer slips a hand into his jeans, slips beneath his underwear. Her fingers slide against his crack and then further down she teases at his hole. He gasps into Derek’s mouth and thrust back against her with a moan. Below him, Derek undoes the button and zipper and pulls out Stiles’ dick. The leaking head of it drags against Derek’s bellybutton, and it’s incredibly sexy, and entirely too much. He comes hard enough that Derek ends up with a white stripe over his lips and on the underside of his chin.

 

He feels a little lightheaded but he cleans up his mess anyway, sucks his come from Derek’s scruff, licks it from one of his nipples (which, awesome), and kisses it away the lower he gets. He’s pushing back into Jen’s hand the further he does, not that he minds, and then he finds the puddle he made in Derek’s bellybutton. It turns into another moment of frenching parts of Derek’s anatomy (not that Derek minds, apparently, what with the renewed interest making itself known against Stiles’ collarbone that’s still tacky from Derek’s last release).

 

He can’t really look at his clavicle, but he can touch it, so he fingers the wet spots lightly and smiles at his two new… well, whatever they are. “First time I’ve gotten jewelry from a dude. Have to say I wasn’t expecting a pearl necklace. Also: not disappointed in the least.”

 

Jennifer settles back down on the bed, an empty space now between her and Derek. They’re both looking at him now, as though waiting for something, but he’s not sure what. There’s an awkward silence before Derek huffs and rolls his eyes. “Take off your jeans and get in the bed.”

 

Stiles pauses. “Uh, you mean naked?”  Sure, they’ve both seen his dick now, but complete nakedness is a whole other thing.

 

Derek sighs. “Whatever you’re comfortable in.”

 

So Stiles takes his jeans off, his shoes and socks, but leaves his underwear. He stands there for a moment, unsure again, before Jennifer tugs him down into the empty space. He expects an hour of weirdness, laying there tense, but apparently losing his virginity and engaging in a threesome right after fearing for his life takes it out of a guy.

 

Stiles is out within five minutes.

 

*

 

He wakes with a dick in his face and a tongue in his ass. At first he thinks it’s Jennifer behind him, and then he realizes that he’s lying on Derek, sixty-nine style. Geez, before this weekend is out he’s probably going to be able to cross off his entire sexual bucket list. Derek adds a finger in next to his tongue and Stiles arches into his, his gasping mouth falling over Derek’s dick. It tastes like Jen, probably because before he started attacking Stiles, he was fucking Jen. Not that he minds. He sucks Derek down anyway, as enthusiastic as Derek is on his other end.

 

By the time Jennifer returns from wherever she was (making breakfast, apparently, what with the plates she’s carrying), Stiles isn’t in control enough to focus on sucking Derek. Instead he has four fingers and a tongue in his ass and he’s mostly just breathing heavy against the base of Derek’s dick.

 

Jen puts the plates on the nightstand by the bed and then kisses Stiles around Derek’s dick. “Hold on,” she says when she pulls back. “We’re going to make you feel good.”

 

Derek pulls out then, but licks into him a few times more. There’s a moment of positioning and then Derek is teasing over his hole with the head of his cock. Stiles feels wide open, gaping, waiting for the promise of Derek finally fucking into him and filling him up. And then it happens. It’s a little painful, but it doesn’t stop Stiles from letting loose a long moan.

 

He ends up straddling Derek backwards, Derek laid out on his back beneath him, thrusting up amorously, and then Jen is there in front on him. She blows him while Derek fucks him and it’s too much and not enough. There are bruises on his hips from Derek’s fingers and love marks all along his neck and down his chest.

 

Stiles comes down Jen’s throat and she takes it all, doesn’t move back, just keeps sucking even when he’s too sensitive. Derek fucks him through it. His hips lift up off the bed when he comes, hands pulling Stiles down so that he’s as deep as he’ll go. Jen was right. He feels so full right now, like ten men have had their way with him instead of just Derek. He’s expecting it to end here, for them to put his mouth to use now, but Derek keeps going.

 

Stiles is full out crying by the end of the hour. His dick feels raw in Jen’s hand and his ass is so full that come is leaking out of Derek’s still hard dick. He’s actually blubbering, pleading. When they finally finish with him, they’re quick to plug him up. He doesn’t want to move, so he just lets them push him around until he’s spread out under them, watches them fuck over him.

 

He’s not sure if they finish or how they finish, because he’s quick to pass out.

 

*

 

The next time he wakes up, he’s curled beside Derek and he’s aware that he’s naked. He must have been last time too, he just hadn’t realized it then. Jen’s nowhere to be seen. He’s not bothered by it, just awkwardly rolls closer to Derek. (And how is he still so damn full?)

 

Without opening his eyes, Derek wraps an arm around him and snuffles into his hair.

 

“Where’s Jennifer?” he asks. Well, he’s pretty sure he asks, but it sounds a lot like mumbling nonsense to him.

 

“Gone,” Derek says. His voice is dry and slow with sleep. “She’s been gone for a while. I think she came back for this.”

 

Stiles frowns. Maybe. His face feels kind of weird. “You mean she fucked me into tricking you? Or… whatever I really meant there?”

 

Derek makes a noncommittal sound. “I think she said something about it before, but I didn’t think she’d go through with it.”

 

“So is this a thing now? A threesome? Or a two-sometimes-threesome?”

 

Derek rolls them over so that he’s a heavy weight on Stiles, nose buried in Stiles’ neck. “I think she’s gone for good.”

 

Derek’s breath tickles a little. Stiles chuckles. “Best matchmaker ever.”

 

Derek presses a hand on Stiles’ slightly rounded stomach. “I wish I could keep you like this all the time.”

 

Unfortunately the pressure gets to be uncomfortable. “On occasion maybe, but not all the time. At least not to this extent. Oh my god, I really have to go to the bathroom.” He jumps up and hobbles awkwardly away. It still hurts, and it’s probably going to be the weirdest experience he’s had in a bathroom yet, but he’s not sorry.

 

When he’s done he goes downstairs in a pair of Derek’s sweats and hops onto the counter beside the sink. He watches Derek scramble eggs and fry bacon ( _real_ bacon) and be generally domestic. When he’s prepared two plates, he sets them on Stiles’ other side and presses a light, close-eyed kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Mmm,” Stiles says with a smile. “I’m pretty sure I burned up every calorie, carb, and whatever, these past two days, so yes, breakfast is definitely a good idea.” He steals a piece of bacon and chews for a few seconds. “And yes.  I’m sure about this too.” He shrugs and presses a bacon-flavored kiss to Derek’s cheek. “We can always figure it out as we go, too. It doesn’t have to be all thought out right now.”

 

Derek kisses him again, this time with tongue. It’s kind of slow, and a little wet, and the feel of Derek’s stubble sends shivers down his spine. “Let’s eat. We need to get your energy back up.”

 

“Plans?”

 

Derek gives him a wolfish grin (fitting, really) and nips at Stiles’ bottom lip. “You have no idea.”


End file.
